History Of The United States
The Greatest Nation on Earth as voted by God for the 550th year in a row, was once a bear-filled land filled with Godless heathens. After being discovered and colonized by Christopher Columbus, and kicking out the British, the United States became the greatest superpower of all time. In the process of becoming the greatest superpower of all time, Americans initially settled on the east coast, had a Civil War, and then settled the middle, and west coasts, kicked the Nazi's asses, and ended racism. harbor on July 4, 1776 after the signing of the Declaration of Independence. The greatest day in the history of the (6000 year old) world.]] The Discovery Of America Our first unofficial President, Christopher Columbus discovered America when he landed his 4 vessels on America's Continent in 1492. Columbus spent the rest of his life making future colonists safer by fighting--America's first terrorist group--the Indians off our God given lands. Columbus was so dedicated to this purpose, he tried to find the Fountain Of Youth in New Jersey. Ironically, Columbus died after drinking the New Jersey water, thinking that its greenish tint was a result of its "magical" properties. Soon after Columbus, Christian colonists soon started flowing into the new nation given to us by God. Vessels such as the USS Mayflower lead the oppressed refugees of Protestant Reformation to the new land. They were then instructed by newly descended (from heaven) Jesus to multiply, and shape the land in his image. Colonial America The Colonies Believe it or not, there were 13 original colonies. One for each stripe on the American flag. Each colony had its own unique feature that aided in the kicking of Brittan's ass in World War Zeroeth. (Example: Rhode Island: Quahogs.) These 13 colonies are often divided into three groups: *'New America Colonies' - Made up of New Hampshire, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and Rhode Island. ::Fractoid: The New American (or New England, as liberals now call it) colonies were once considered the "Gut Of America", due to their creative ideas. Perhaps due to the long winters in New America. *'Southern New America Colonies' - Consisted of New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Maryland. ::Fractoid: While the Northern New America colonies had the gut, the Southern New America Colonies had the population and manpower that proved important when it was time to fight. *'Bible Belt Colonies' - Were constructed of Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia. ::Fractoid: For what the Bible Belt colonies lacked in gut and muscle, they made up for in faith. No army could stand against them with Jesus on their side. Colonial Life The American colonists lived a simple, plain existence compared to today. There were no intrawebs, tv, or nintendos in existence yet. All one had was his family, his land, his Bible, and that one crazy guy screaming down in the pillory.http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Stocks.jpg Colonial life was hard, Americans often had to work 10 or 12 hours a day (Is this possible?). True to the American spirit, most colonists exploited the land (until drained of natural resources), and then moved onto a new untainted lot to repeat the process. Even women were expected to work.(?!?) Although the main role of wives was still the same then as it is today—to raise and nurture healthy children (at least 5), and support their husbands—women also were expected to perform tasks such as churning butter, and knitting things. The main entertainment source was going to church on Sundays. Churches would often organize group bear hunts which were not only done for the protection of the community, but built a sense of community among the new immigrants. Other entertainment consisted of burning witches and tar and feathering homosexuals. Birth Of A Nation :(If you wanted the movie about the KKK, did you hear racism no longer exists in America?) As the British slowly started creeping out Americans with their rotten, crooked teeth in combination of some other things like unfair taxes or something, drove Real Americans to see the need for independence from England. Along with a new ally, the Founding Fathers constructed both the Declaration of Independence, and The Constitution. Declaration of Independence Main Article: Declaration of Independence The signing of the Declaration Of Independence signifies the creation of the United States. One could paraphrase the document as saying this: :When in the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to stop holding America back as the greatest nation on earth, America must insist that those smelly breathed British get the Hell out of US of A, and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out" Then it goes on to say how the king of England has been this big asshole, and how he should come over and lick America's balls (the state of Georgia, because of its shape). Lastly it imposes that America is a Christian nation. The Constitution Main Article: Constitution of the United States of America Inspired by their success with the Declaration of Independence, the Founding Fathers wrote the Constitution two days later, on July 6, 1776. Like the Bible, the Constitution is a document which contains the living word of God. This is truth because Jesus was not only a present member of the Contenental Congress, he actually ghostwrote the Constitution under the alias of "Thomas Jefferson". Better Know A Founding Father :(''Not to be confused with the segment Better Know A Founder.) *George Washington - Never told a lie, and like America, never lost a battle. His face is on the dollar. *Thomas Jefferson - "Loved" his black slaves unpaid servents. The Cello, a musical instrument was named after his home, Monticello. *James Madison - A leader in conservationism and Frugality, Madison went about the countryside in parts of Ohio, Illinois, and Indiana planting apple trees. The originator of the hippie cult. *Benjamin Franklin - Reportedly had sex with every women in Paris before the decider of France would send troops to help America. Although, his inability to predict the weather was problematic to his favorite hobby of kite-flying. *Jesus Christ - The Messiah, our Lord and the Savior of mankind, the Son of God, the Good shepherd, the King of kings, Lord of lords, the Light of the World, the Prince of Peace, aka Jesus of Nazareth was the founder of The Greatest Nation of All Time™. *George W. Bush - Not really a founding father, but will be included in this list for all he has done since 9/11 to change the Constitution for our protection. Revolutionary War :''Main Article: World War 0 ::"To be the Man, You gotta beat the Man. Woooooo!!" :::—Ric Flair The Revolutionary War, better known as World War 0, was a war that made America what it is, both an independent nation, and the World's Greatest Superpower. But to become the greatest superpower they had to beat the reigning world superpower. However it was not an easy fight, and give the British credit. Whereas wars now a days are won in a few days maybe a week or two (as was the case in Iraq), World War 0 took an astonishing one year to win! Boston Massacre The British massacre was an event in which unprovoked Brittish soldiers started firing their guns on American citizens. This attack killed more Americans than the AIDS epidemic of 1766. It is widely considered by historians to be the 9/11 of World War 0. On Christmas day in 1775, British soldiers already unhappy with the birthday of Christ, started throwing snowballs at children. When the screams of humiliated wenches no longer satisfied these sadistic madmen, they opened fire. 15,998 people died as a result of their wounds. First Shots At Lexington Lexington, Kentucky became the unlikely spot for the breakout of hostility. Upon hearing about the Boston Massacre through the pony express, Kentucky militiamen instantly mobilized. They were led by fellow Kentuckian and American Hero, Davy Crockett. The battle started when Crockett's militiamen encountered 30 British soldiers gang-raping the villagers' livestock. The Americans opened fire killing all 30 British soldiers with one well placed salvo. The British Strike Back The British hired 800 bear mercenaries made up of 2 Black Bear divisions and 1 elite Grizzly Bear division. These legions of death were able to defeat most of the American armies in the southern states through shear intimidation...and claws. The bear onslaught was so great that the only force that could stop it from defeating the Americans entirely, was mother nature. Winter came and the bears had to hybernate. All that was left of the (non-hybernating) British forces were German hessians outside of Trenton. French Rescue??? (That's right, the French) General George Washington on Christmas day led his physically strong, well-clothed and fed, and high spirited men into Trenton where they routed their Hessian foes without losing a man. Seeing their chance for total victory in the war, Washington marched his troops south to Virginia for one final epic battle. Distracting the bear mercenaries with carcusses of Indians mixed with salmon, the American army was able to every British soldier in Yorktown, West Virginia. Although the typical kill ratio was 18:1 in favor of American soldiers, it was impossible for even these Americans to kill every single redcoat present in Yorktown. However aid came from the least likely of sources. Of all people, it was the French who came to our rescue and killed the remaining British soldiers in Yorktown. This of course, was before the French Revolution in which resulted in the mandatory guillotining of balls for all men once they reach the age of 7. The Americans had now won their independence by slaughtering every British soldier in America's Continent. Manifest Destiny Manifest Destiny is one of many gifts God has bestowed upon America. Simply it is the truth that all land between the Atlantic, and Pacific ocean belongs to America. All previous claims or treaties regarding this land stating otherwise, are null and void. This phrase makes a lot of sense, "Manifest" meaning that it is good, or right to do so; "Destiny" meaning that it is unavoidable or inevidable. Today the term is used to spread and enforce defend democracy around the world. The Manifest Destiny Terrorists :Main Article: American-Indian War Similar to Al-Qaeda today, the Indians once were the "chief" enemies of freedom, democracy, and the United States as a whole. They steadfastly opposed this God given right for America to expand from coast to coast. Also similar to todays times, this "War On Terror" against the Indians lasted for 100's of years spanning countless generations. But inevitably, as in every war the USA has participated in, America came up on top. Civil War :Main Article: The War of Northern Aggression The War Of Northern Aggression or "Civil War" as it is sometimes called, was a war in which the Northern States (The Union) unjustifiably attacked and defeated the Southern States (The Confederacy). The Union won not through tactical or technological supperiority, but rather through overwhelming numbers, and cheating. The Confederacy The Confederacy stood for what it viewed that America had lost since its colonial days. The South realized that the ideals once charished by America, such as a farm-based economy, traditional values, and a predominately white society were now absent in the Northern States. Things were so bad for the south that not even a elected Republican President (Abraham Lincoln) could make things right. Led by Stephen's own South Carolina, the Southern states were forced to break away from Union. Attack Of The Union On September 11th, 1861, Union forces sneak attacked the Confederate fort at Fort Sumter, SC. Today, this is known by everyone as the 9/11 of The War Of Northern Aggression. Lincoln with his charismatic, charming good looks was able to recruit a Union Army made up of several million volunteers. Gettysburg End Of The Confederacy End Of Unpaid Servitude The North also freed black people from their "Unpaid Servitude" Not being an unpaid servent is the second greatest thing white people have ever rendered to black people, second only to basketball. World War I :Main Article: World War I Sinking of the "luisitania" was the 9/11 of the WWI Great Depression :Main Article: Greatest Depression due to communist FDR and his socialist programs End Of The Great Depression War World War II :Main Article: World War II Cold War :Main Article: Cold War Cuban Missile Crisis :Main Article: Cuban Missile Crisis Civil rights :Main Article: Civil Rights The End Of Racism 9/11 :Main Article: 9/11 under al qaeda leader Saddam Hussein (step-uncle of current democratic nominee) Present Day :Main Article: Since 9/11